At present, women wear a different type of shoe for different types of clothing, and this can make buying footwear quite costly, sometimes resulting in considerable amounts.
When a woman buys a pair of shoes, although she likes the overall design, she may not always like a part of the upper of the shoe or fastening.
And, although she is ready to accept this, it always means there is a negative aspect for the user.
The applicant is aware of a Utility Model that exists, under application No. 200002749/0, for a detachable device for fastening straps of the upper part of a shoe, which has indents situated at regular intervals facing each other along opposite sides of the part making up the platform or sole.
Centred in the bottom of each indent is a small closed-off bore hole, and each indent also has, on its outer-facing edge, a round press stud in which a washer sits, in the centre of which is a slightly-raised projected cylindrical area, which also has a rim folding inwards, with a smaller diameter than the washer bore hole, which is where the head of a threaded screw fits inside the closed-off bore hole in the bottom of the indent.
The abovementioned device does in fact have one serious drawback in that the production costs are high and the manufacturing process difficult since a screw must be inserted inside the closed-off bore hole in the bottom of the indent.